Ce que Philotès fit
by HisalysRose
Summary: - En avant, Tenebrus. Plus qu'un pas. / Le nom était venu à Hagrid comme ça, sans qu'il y pense. Le Sombral venait de naître après une nuit sans Lune et sans fin. Une nuit ténébreuse. Il parvint enfin à têter, pas encore très à l'aise. Du lait coulait le long de sa bouche, blanc sur noir. Une nouvelle vie avait commencé sous les yeux du Gardien de Clés.
1. La vie est belle

Cette histoire comportera très probablement 3 parties de cette taille environ. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **CE QUE PHILOTES FIT**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 - La vie est belle**

* * *

\- Courage Nyx, tu peux le faire. Mange don' ça, ça te f'ra du bien.

Hagrid était inquiet pour la femelle Sombral. Il flatta maladroitement son encolure de son énorme main et lui tendit fébrilement un morceau de viande crue, qu'elle saisit avidement. La naissance de son poulain avait commencé plusieurs heures auparavant, elle était épuisée et affamée. Le demi-géant n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large qu'elle, éveillé depuis la veille au matin. Il était resté près d'elle depuis qu'elle avait commencé à s'agiter et à tourner en rond à la tombée de la nuit, et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis. Le nouveau-né serait le premier et le seul de la saison. Les Sombrals vivaient longtemps et n'étaient pas très prolifiques. Hagrid attendait ce moment avec impatience depuis des mois. Il aimait tant le groupe formé par Nyx et ses congénères. Elle était la première avec laquelle il s'était lié d'amitié des années plus tôt quand il avait commencé à les apprivoiser. Elle avait une place bien particulière dans son gros cœur.

Nyx huit doucement pour le remercier. Cette nourriture lui avait donné l'énergie qui lui manquait. Elle se remit au travail, difficilement mais sachant que le soulagement poindrait bientôt son nez, tout comme un magnifique jeune Sombral, qui n'était visiblement pas pressé de découvrir le monde. Après d'innombrables efforts supplémentaires, un éclat de corne noire apparut.

\- Ah, il arrive enfin le p'tit ! s'exclama Hagrid en attrapant tant bien que mal le minuscule sabot, ainsi qu'un deuxième qui émergeait également, essayant d'aider la Sombral du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le cœur du colosse battait à toute allure alors que le tout petit être progressait péniblement. Un boulet, puis un deuxième. Deux genoux. Un bout de nez. "Allez ma grande, t'y es presque !". La tête du Sombral surgit enfin, suivie rapidement par le reste du corps, sa mère et Hagrid joignant leurs dernières forces pour le faire avancer. Dans un "Ouf" qui fit s'envoler des nuées d'oiseaux de surprise, Hargid retint la chute du poulain vers le sol. Nyx se retourna et entreprit de prendre soin de sa progéniture. Le pauvre était un peu déboussolé après avoir été autant bousculé. Il avait été si tranquille pendant des mois, bien à l'abri dans le ventre de sa génitrice, que le choc était rude.

Hagrid s'assit au pied de l'arbre le plus proche, épuisé. Il enveloppa les deux créatures d'un regard affectueux. Il avait rarement était aussi heureux. Tandis que les premiers rayons du soleil firent leur apparition entre deux branches, venant éclairer doucement un nouveau-né chancelant sur des jambes beaucoup trop longues pour lui, une larme coula sur sa joue barbue. La vie était si belle.

Le poulain tentait comme il le pouvait d'atteindre la mamelle maternelle. A chaque pas réussi succédait un moment de stabilisation, accompagné d'un petit cri vorace. Son empressement ne tarda pas à le faire trébucher. Hagrid tendit le bras pour lui éviter la chute et un petit rire attendri lui échappa.

\- En avant, Tenebrus. Plus qu'un pas.

Le nom était venu à Hagrid comme ça, sans qu'il y pense. Le Sombral venait de naître après une nuit sans Lune et sans fin. Une nuit ténébreuse. Il parvient enfin à têter, pas encore très à l'aise. Du lait coulait le long de sa bouche, blanc sur noir. Une nouvelle vie avait commencé sous les yeux du Gardien de Clés.

* * *

Il reniflait l'air comme sa mère le lui avait appris. La lèvre supérieure bien retournée sur son petit nez noir et luisant, laissant apparaître de jeunes dents de lait qui n'avaient pas jauni, la tête bien haute, on inspire et... Atchoum ! Nyx se tourna vers lui et souffla. A chaque fois, il inspirait avec tant d'enthousiasme qu'il ne se rendait pas compte que des graines de pissenlit virevoltant près de lui s'approchaient de ses naseaux avant d'y entrer, le chatouillant soudainement. Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il s'ébrouait, un peu vexé, les ailes traînant par terre de désespoir. La Sombral lui donna un tendre coup de nez sur la joue et lui montra à nouveau comment s'y prendre.

Les deux créatures levèrent la tête, retroussèrent leur nez et prirent une grande inspiration, Tenebrus prenant garde à ne pas se trouver trop près des pissenlits. Il sentit une odeur familière. Pas une odeur de la forêt, comme l'humidité de la terre, la fraîcheur de l'herbe, le rance des champignons ou bien le cuir rassurant de sa mère. C'était une odeur forte, mêlant la sueur, une touche d'eau de cologne, la cire de coiffage et l'amour de la vie. L'odeur de son ami. Hagrid. Le jeune Sombral enchanté s'élança impatiemment à sa rencontre pendant que ses congénères redressaient la tête et hennissaient joyeusement à l'approche de leur soigneur dévoué.

Tenebrus, ne maîtrisant pas tout à fait l'envergure de ses ailes, se mélangea un peu les pinceaux dans la précipitation et fonça dans les genoux de Hagrid qui l'aida à se remettre d'aplomb en riant joyeusement.

\- 'Jour Tenebrus, comment ça va aujourd'hui ? demanda le demi-géant en carressant doucement le garrot osseux du jeune maladroit avant de s'adresser à sa mère. Ah ma pauv' Nyx, il va t'en faire voir d'toutes les couleurs quand tu vas l'emmener voler.

Voler ! Il avait tellement hâte de voler. Sa mère lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait être bien sage s'il voulait qu'elle lui donne sa toute première leçon. Il devait aussi attendre de devenir plus fort. Il s'entraînait tous les jours à battre des ailes pour activer et renforcer leur magie, tantôt sous les regards agacés de son oncle Hypnos quand il le dérangeait dans sa sieste, tantôt sous les encouragements silencieux de sa mère, tantôt sous les regards fiers de Hagrid, qui venait les voir chaque matin au lever du soleil.

Tenebrus avisa le seau dégoulinant d'une substance rouge appétissante que le colosse tenait dans sa main droite. Tous les autres semblaient attendre qu'il leur distribue son contenu, formant un arc de cercle autour de l'objet de convoitise. Chaque matin, c'était pareil. Malheureusement pour Tenebrus, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de goûter cet aliment qui semblait particulièrement savoureux au vu des yeux avides des autres créatures. Il était encore trop jeune, aux dires de sa mère et de Hagrid. Il devait se contenter de lait. Il avait bien essayé de manger de l'herbe mais la salade, très peu pour lui.

\- Tiens, en v'là un morceau pour toi Nout, du tendron, ta pièce préférée. Mon p'tit Tenebrus, c'est ton jour de chance j'crois ben. T'as seize semaines et ta magie en a ben b'soin. Laisse-moi r'garder c'que j'ai là-dedans... Ah ! De la bavette. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

Hagrid lui tendit le succulent morceau de viande. Tenebrus s'approcha lentement, renifla avec appréhension et saisit la tranche de chair avec les dents. Le jus délicieux s'écoula dans sa bouche puis dans sa gorge alors qu'il mâchait goulûment. Cette saveur inédite était exquise. A mesure qu'il avalait les bouchées, il sentait sa magie grandir en lui, s'épanouir. Une sensation incroyable. Quand il eut fini sa part, il se dirigea vers Hagrid, qui s'était assis sur un rocher et les regardait se délecter de leur repas. Il enfouit sa tête sous le coude du demi-géant qui lui gratta l'encolure.

\- Tu sais que j't'aime ben toi ! dit Hagrid de sa grosse voix, le poulain à ses côtés le regardant avec reconnaissance. Tu as ben grandi ces derniers temps et avec c'que je viens d'te donner, ta mère va pas tarder à t'apprendre à te servir de tes ailes. Tu verras c'est...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Tenebrus sautait déjà dans tous les sens, enchaînant ruade sur saut de mouton, absolument ravi de cette nouvelle, sous le rire tonitruant d'Hagrid. Nyx souffla en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Décidément, elle ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer avec cet énergumène dans les pattes.

* * *

Notes :

Philotès : divinité grecque allégorique dont le nom signifie "amitié" ou "affection" (fille de Nyx dans la mythologie)  
Nyx : Déesse grecque de la Nuit et des Ténèbres  
Hypnos : Dieu grec du Sommeil (fils de Nyx et jumeau de Thanatos, personnification de la Mort dans la mythologie)  
Nout : Déesse égyptienne du ciel


	2. Prendre son envol

Voilà la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Merci à **titietrominet27** pour ses corrections **:D** Un autre chapitre suivra ce week-end, voire un quatrième la semaine prochaine. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît. **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **CE QUE PHILOTES FIT**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Prendre son envol**

* * *

Tenebrus était survolté. Quelques jours plus tôt, sa mère lui avait promis une toute première leçon de vol à l'occasion de ses 6 mois. Et c'était enfin le grand jour ! Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Nyx était partie la veille, au crépuscule, pour conduire Dumbledore à l'étranger. C'était la Sombral la plus fiable et la plus rapide de la colonie et depuis que son fils n'avait presque plus besoin de lait et se nourrissait quasiment exclusivement de viande, elle était à nouveau très sollicitée par le Directeur pour ses déplacements. Tenebrus en était extrêmement fier, même si sa mère lui manquait pendant ses absences. Ce jour-là s'ajoutait l'excitation de savoir qu'il allait bientôt maîtriser les vents, fendre l'air à toute vitesse et découvrir le monde. Pour passer le temps avant le retour de Nyx, il suivait Hagrid à la trace dans la Forêt, alors que ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal d'accomplir ses taches quotidiennes, ralenti par le jeune fougeux qu'il adorait.

Le petit Sombral trébuchait beaucoup moins qu'auparavant lorsqu'il serpentait au milieu des arbres et des rochers. Il savait désormais éviter les branches basses et ne butait plus sur les racines. Il devenait jour après jour plus grand, plus fort, et sa magie se développait toujours plus. Hagrid pouvait presque la voir quand Tenebrus agitait ses ailes pour les dégourdir. Malgré tout, il n'en restait pas moins un vrai garnement. Il mettait son nez dans tous les trous et essayait de jouer avec toutes les créatures magiques qu'il croisait, les effrayant pour la plupart. A chaque fois, Hagrid grommelait dans sa barbe, mais il ne trompait personne avec ses yeux rieurs : le Sombral l'amusait beaucoup. Tous les animaux de la Forêt, magiques ou non, les voyaient presque tous les jours aller l'un avec l'autre à gauche, à droite, Hagrid chantonnant, Tenebrus poussant des cris d'oiseaux aigus en tentant de l'imiter. Leur complicité était évidente.

Ils se dirigeaient vers un arbre à Botrucs. Hagrid passait une fois par semaine leur donner des cloportes afin de les habituer à sa présence. Au moment où il tendit une poignée de cloportes aux minuscules gardiens de l'arbre et que ces derniers commencèrent à venir se servir, des hennissements retentirent à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Tenebrus renifla et reconnut immédiatement l'odeur de sa mère. Elle était rentrée ! Il allait enfin pouvoir apprendre à voler. Il fila droit devant lui pour la rejoindre, sans attendre Hagrid qui se lança à sa suite à travers la Forêt. Après une course folle et l'envol d'au moins trois groupes de corneilles inquiétées par cette agitation soudaine, Tenebrus retrouva sa mère. Il se jeta sur elle pour frotter sa tête contre la sienne avec douceur. Hagrid, haletant, déboula dans la clairière à son tour. Un grand sourire illumina son visage quand il vit Nyx.

\- Ah ça y est... Tu es... rentrée... dit-il, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Tu vas pouvoir... l'emmener voler !

Les trois comparses se dirigèrent vers le point de départ préféré des Sombrals pour leurs voyages aériens. Il s'agissait d'une prairie surplombant la partie de la Forêt dans laquelle ils vivaient. Cette prairie était bordée d'un côté par un ravin peu profond au fond duquel coulait une rivière. La différence d'altitude entre la berge sur laquelle ils se tenaient et l'autre faisait de ce lieu une piste de décollage idéal. Hagrid descendit près du cours d'eau pendant que Nyx faisait comprendre à Tenebrus ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il devait prendre son élan sur une centaine de mettre en battant des ailes tout en s'imprégnant de magie, puis sauter au bord du précipice. Ensuite, il était censé voler. Après une démonstration impressionnante de sa mère, Tenebrus fit un premier essai. Il se mit à galoper et à battre des ailes de toutes ses forces. Il sauta, flotta un instant dans les airs. Enfin, il vol... Plouf ! Brrr, si on lui avait dit que voler serait aussi froid et humide, il aurait eu moins hâte de s'y mettre. Hagrid le repêcha vigoureusement et le remit sur ses pieds.

\- Allez, tu y r'tournes maintenant !

Tenebrus longea la rivière sur deux cents mètres pour pouvoir passer de l'autre côté à un endroit où les deux berges étaient à la même hauteur. Et il essaya à nouveau. Plusieurs fois. Et chaque fois, il planait un peu plus longtemps avant de plonger dans l'eau glacée, sous les bienveillantes moqueries du demi-géant et le regard exigeant de sa mère. Il n'en pouvait plus. Mais il était bien décidé à les rendre fier. Il attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Il devait réussir. Il se remit en place et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Il invoqua sa magie, la laissa envahir chaque parcelle de son corps et de ses ailes, comme une toile d'araignée qui se tisse. Il prit une grande inspiration, serra les dents, ouvrit les yeux et s'élança. Ses foulées étaient déterminées, le battement de ses ailes puissant et précis. Arrivé au bout de la prairie, il prit appui sur le bord de la falaise avec ses membres postérieurs et donna une grande implusion. Le choc attendu n'arriva pas. Il volait bel et bien. Après quelques battements d'ailes, il prit de la hauteur. Il regarda sa mère et Hagrid en dessous de lui et leur lança un cri. Il desserra les dents et observa les alentours. Il pouvait voir le château décrit si souvent par le demi-géant, ainsi qu'un immense Lac Noir. Il aperçut au loin des bipèdes bien plus petits que son ami voler sur des branches d'arbre. Etrange.

Voler était une sensation merveilleuse. Le vent glissait sur sa peau. Ses ailes vibraient sous les rafales et se gonflaient quand il passait dans les courants d'air chaud. La vitesse lui faisait cligner des yeux un peu plus souvent qu'à l'accoutumée. Il se sentait libre, libre ! Soudain, une turbulence vint le déséquilibrer. Il se crispa et perdit un peu le contrôle de la situation. Un peu paniqué, il parvint à atterrir en catastrophe, à moitié dans l'eau, juste à côté de Hagrid. Tenebrus tremblait de tous ses membres après cet épuisant exercice et la découverte de ces nouvelles sensations. Il était ravi.

\- Bravo mon p'tit, t'en as d'la chance ! le félicita Hagrid alors que Nyx les rejoignait. Vu ma taille, je peux voler ni sur un balai, ni à dos d'Sombral.

Tenebrus cessa de trembler. Il ne pourrait jamais emmener son ami voler sur son dos ? Il se rendit brutalement compte qu'il ne partagerait jamais ces instants avec Hagrid. Ce dernier était cloué au sol. Il avait été bien naïf de croire le contraire. A vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Cette déception atténuait la joie qui l'avait envahi quelques minutes plus tôt. Hagrid dut remarquer son trouble car il le rassura :

\- T'en fais pas. Je m'suis fait à l'idée de n'pas voler depuis l'temps. Il me suffit d'voir ta joie et celle des autres quand vous planez dans les airs. Ça suffit à m'rendre heureux. Et c'est tout c'qui compte dans la vie.

* * *

C'était le mois de Décembre. Tenebrus avait plus de 3 ans et il était désormais capable de voler sur de longues distances. Il avait parcouru du chemin depuis sa première leçon, au sens propre comme au figuré. Profitant d'une journée ensoleillée, il était parti le matin pour survoler l'Ecosse. Elle était magnifique sous son manteau blanc hivernal. Les collines et les montagnes paraissaient douces, contrastant avec leur aspect sauvage et aride lorsqu'elles étaient nues. Les Lochs glacés reflétaient le soleil. La lumière était superbe.

Tenebrus testait ses limites. Il enchaînait piquets, vrilles et loopings. Il ne voyait pas le temps passer. Après une figure aérienne particulièrement périlleuse, il remarqua que le soleil était à son point culminant pour la saison. Il était temps de rentrer, Hagrid avait besoin d'aide pour couper les sapins qui décoreraient le Château à l'occasion des fêtes de Noël. Il se mit en route et très vite, il arriva en vue de Poudlard, qui semblait encore plus chaleureux et accueillant sous la neige. Il atterrit avec précautions dans la Forêt, près d'un ruisseau. Il brisa la glace à l'aide d'un antérieur pour se désaltérer, avant de se diriger vers la lisière du bois, non loin de la cabane de Hagrid. Quand ce dernier, occupé à déneiger le seuil de sa chaumière, l'entendit arriver, il se retourna avec un grand sourire dévoilant des dents irrégulières.

\- T'es là ! Pile à l'heure mon p'tit. C'est parti !

Le demi-géant équipa Tenebrus d'un harnais, attrapa une hache et des traits, et ils s'enfoncèrent dans la Forêt, à la recherche des plus beaux spécimens. Ils se mirent gaiement au travail. Hagrid, fredonnant des chansons grivoises, coupait les sapins, les accrochait aux traits attachés au harnais de Tenebrus et celui-ci tirait les arbres un par un à travers la forêt jusqu'à une zone prévue à cet effet à côté du potager enseveli du demi-géant. Il lui suffisait alors de tirer sur l'extrêmité d'une des cordes retenant le tronc avec ses dents pour qu'elle se dénoue. Il retournait ensuite rapidement auprès de Hagrid, déjà prêt à lui confier un nouveau sapin.

Après quelques allers-retours, il ne restait plus que deux arbres à déplacer. Les deux amis eurent l'idée d'une course. Le gagnant serait le premier arrivé avec son conifère. Ils s'élancèrent dans la Forêt, Tenebrus traînant son sapin, Hagrid portant le sien sur son dos. Ils serpentaient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, prenant l'avantage à tour de rôle. Essoufflés, ils émergèrent de la Forêt au même moment. Match nul. Les deux acolytes, exténués mais ravis, déposèrent les derniers sapins avec les autres puis se dirigèrent vers le banc posé le long du mur de la cabane. Hagrid s'assit et Tenebrus resta debout face à lui. Alors que leurs respirations commençaient à reprendre un rythme de croisière, Hypnos sortit de la Forêt et se dirigea vers eux, la tête et les ailes basses, une longue estafilade perlant de sang sur la croupe, l'air catastrophé. Hagrid comprit immédiatement.

\- Non... murmura-t-il avant de s'effondrer en pleurs.

Tenebrus réfléchit un instant. Hypnos était parti en mission avec sa mère et deux sorciers quelques jours auparavant, pour accompagner ces derniers en Norvège. Si Hypnos était rentré, sa mère devait l'être également. A moins que... Il interrogea Hypnos du regard. Celui-ci s'ébroua, baissant les yeux. Non... Ce n'était pas possible... Sa mère était indestructible. Elle ne pouvait pas être... Morte. Partie pour toujours. Le temps s'arrêta et la douleur née dans sa poitrine grandit.

Hagrid se leva et suivit Hypnos qui se dirigeait vers la Forêt, encourageant Tenebrus à les accompagner. Celui-ci se mit à marcher par automatisme. Il savait que la Mort faisait partie de la vie. Pour les Sombrals, c'était un moment de recueillement, non exempt de tristesse, mais accepté. Tenebrus devait apprendre lui aussi. Ils rejoignirent le reste de la colonie. Les Sombrals étaient silencieux, rassemblés en cercle autour du Frêne du Passage. Ce frêne magique, déjà présent au moment de la construction du château près de mille ans auparavant, était le symbole de l'immortalité de l'âme pour les Sombrals. Alors qu'ils regardaient tous l'arbre dans un calme absolu, une branche poussa. La Branche de Nyx. Chaque branche représentait une âme ayant effectué le dernier voyage.

Hagrid sortit de sa poche la flûte en bois qu'il avait fabriquée lui-même et se mit à jouer. Et les notes s'envolaient. Plus haut que les oiseaux, plus haut que les Sombrals. Pour aller toucher les étoiles, parmi lesquelles un nouvel astre s'était mis à briller.

* * *

 _Voilà pour cette fois, la suite ce week-end si tout se passe bien. **Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez** , si des éléments sont à améliorer ou juste que vous êtes passés par là ;)_

 _ **Bonne soirée !**_


	3. Une autre famille

Bonsoir tout le monde :) Voilà la troisième partie de l'histoire de Tenebrus et Hagrid. Ce duo me dépasse complètement et j'écris plus que prévu à chaque fois, ce qui risque peut-être de faire passer le nombre de chapitres à 5 mais promis je ne dépasserai pas 5 ! L'histoire devrait être complète au plus tard le week-end prochain.

Merci à **titietrominet27** pour ses corrections éclairées. **Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

 **CE QUE PHILOTES FIT**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 – Une autre famille**

* * *

L'été avait enfin pointé le bout de son nez en cette fin de mois de juin et le Parc était beaucoup plus calme depuis le départ des élèves la semaine précédente. Les températures chaudes encourageaient les Sombrals à paresser au soleil pendant des heures. Ils passaient plus de temps à explorer les toits du Château qui reflétaient et concentraient les rayons lumineux, faisant des lieux un véritable solarium. Cette apathie collective prenait généralement fin à la tombée de la nuit, lorsque l'air se faisait plus doux. Alors, pendant deux ou trois heures, Tenebrus, âgé de sept ans, partait voler, accompagné de sa jeune cousine de trois ans, Oxomo, fille de Nout et Hypnos. Ils s'entraînaient ensemble, tantôt à la course, tantôt à améliorer leur agilité et leur aisance. Et quand la nuit devenait trop sombre, ils rentraient auprès de la colonie et laissaient leurs muscles se reposer après les efforts intenses auxquels ils venaient d'être soumis. Mi-juillet, Hagrid décida de chambouler un peu ce programme.

\- Tenebrus ! claironna-t-il, débarquant au milieu du troupeau qui se prélassait dans une clairière.

Le Sombral se réveilla en sursaut de sa sieste. Il était debout sous un arbre et en levant brusquement la tête, il se cogna violemment le haut du crâne sur une branche qui avait eu la bonne idée de se trouver là. Tenebrus s'ébroua et s'approcha de Hagrid, l'air renfrogné.

\- Toujours aussi adroit à c'que j'vois. Bon, cette année, tu vas prendre la place de ta mère dans l'convoi des diligences. Et vu comme t'es doué, j'me suis dit que j'allais t'faire travailler un peu, histoire d'éviter une catastrophe. Viens avec moi.

Tenebrus, à la fois heureux de l'annonce du demi-géant et vexé d'avoir fait preuve à une nouvelle reprise de sa balourdise légendaire, suivit son ami sans un bruit. Il vit que celui-ci était accompagné de son chien, Crockdur, un molosse bavant qui, malgré son très jeune âge, pesait déjà plus d'un demi-quintal et promettait de prendre une vingtaine de kilogrammes d'ici le mois de septembre. Il aurait pu paraître impressionnant s'il n'avait pas constamment eu la queue entre les postérieurs et les oreilles basses. Tenebrus était un peu jaloux de l'animal, se demandant ce que Hagrid pouvait bien trouver à cette créature dépourvue de magie et de courage. Il se rassurait en se disant que connaissant le cœur gigantesque de son ami, il y avait bien là de la place pour chaque animal que la Terre portait.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une dépendance du Château qui servait au stockage des diligences, du matériel de trait, des outils nécessaires à l'entretien de la Forêt et des barques qui servaient à faire traverser la Lac Noir aux nouveaux élèves à chaque rentrée. Celles-ci étaient suspendues à l'envers au plafond et les diligences étaient alignées le long du mur de droite. Au-dessus de chaque diligence, deux crochets fixés au mur portaient chacun un harnais de travail. Les Sombrals ne portaient pas de bride lorsqu'ils tiraient les voitures, ils étaient assez intelligents pour connaître le chemin à prendre pour aller de la gare à l'entrée du Château sans se perdre et sans s'écarter de la route et n'avaient pas besoin d'être guidés.

Hagrid saisit un harnais, le déposa dans une diligence d'entraînement, qui pouvait être tirée par un seul Sombral, qu'il fit rouler à l'extérieur. Crockdur s'allongea sur le seuil en pierre de la bâtisse, à l'ombre, et se mit à mâcher un os de bœuf qu'il venait de retrouver derrière une armoire remplie de haches. Hagrid commença à équiper Tenebrus. Le matériel était assez lourd et le contact du cuir sur sa peau commençait déjà à le faire terriblement transpirer. Le demi-géant attela la petite diligence et demanda au Sombral de faire quelques pas. Jusque là, Tenebrus s'en sortait bien et il en était plutôt fier.

\- Bon, on va essayer sur la rout' pavée par là-bas. Tu vas p't-être pouvoir trotter aussi.

Et ce fut la catastrophe. Tenebrus trébuchait gaiement sur les pavés. Sa vitesse irrégulière faisait sautiller la diligence, qui menaçait de se retourner à chaque foulée. Hagrid soupira, se prenant la tête dans les mains. Tenebrus était plein d'enthousiasme, comme d'habitude, mais il faudrait qu'il travaille les prochaines semaines pour pouvoir tirer la première diligence aux côtés de son oncle.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Presque chaque après-midi, Hagrid et Crockdur venaient le chercher. Le demi-géant l'attelait et lui donnait des consignes, corrigeant ses erreurs et perfectionnant sa technique. Le dogue les regardait attentivement et venait parfois se frotter aux jambes de Tenebrus quand il se reposait entre deux exercices. Les deux animaux commençaient à s'apprécier. Hagrid ne ménageait pas le Sombral : slalom, travail dans la boue et sur les pavés, montées, descentes. Il serait prêt le jour de la rentrée à faire honneur à sa mère. Après tout, c'était la moindre des choses de faire en sorte ne pas renverser une demi-douzaine d'élèves dès sa première rentrée dans le convoi. Hagrid était fier des progrès de son protégé.

* * *

C'était le premier septembre et les Sombrals attendaient près de la dépendance de stockage. Hagrid commença à les équiper une heure avant l'arrivée du train chargé de jeunes sorciers. Ils se dirigèrent vers la gare. Tenebrus, en binôme avec Hypnos, ouvrait la marche. Ils s'alignèrent les uns derrière les autres et attendirent. Le klaxon du train se fit bientôt entendre.

\- Ils vont pas tarder. Vous connaissez tous la chanson alors je vais pas vous r'donner les consignes. Tenebrus, je sais q'tu vas t'débrouiller comme un chef alors tiens-toi droit et fais honneur à Nyx ! encouragea Hagrid.

Le demi-géant s'éloigna pour accueillir "Les Première Année, par ici s'il vous plaît !". Un flot assourdissant d'élèves commença à remplir les diligences. Celle de Tenebrus et Hypnos fut comme prévu la première au complet et ils démarrèrent, menant le convoi. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les Portes du Château pour laisser les enfants descendre en toute hâte, pressés d'assister à la Répartition et au banquet. Les Sombrals retournèrent ensuite près de la dépendance. Hagrid ne pouvait pas venir les déséquiper lui-même, étant occupé avec les plus jeunes et devant assister au banquet. Deux petits être aux yeux globuleux et aux oreilles de chauve-souris les accueillirent.

\- Twirky, tu t'occupes de ceux-là ? Moi je me charge des derniers, couina la plus petite créature, vêtue d'un torchon de cuisine qui lui faisait comme une toge romaine à rayures.

\- D'accord Dimbey, répondit la deuxième, un élégant napperon bordé de dentelles ceignant sa taille, en se dirigeant vers Tenebrus et Hypnos.

L'elfe leva les mains et parut se concentrer. Les Sombrals sentirent leurs harnais se détacher. Tenebrus était surpris du spectacle. La diligence roula se ranger à son emplacement et les harnais lévitèrent à sa suite, allant se placer sur leurs crochets. Lorsque tous les Sombrals furent libres de leurs mouvements, les deux elfes disparurent soudainement avec un grand "Clac !". La colonie retourna vers la Forêt mais Tenebrus préféra attendre le retour de Hagrid près de sa cabane, sous le couvert des premiers arbres. Crockdur sortit de sa niche pour lui tenir compagnie. Deux heures plus tard, il aperçut sa haute silhouette approcher et sortit de sa cachette.

\- Te voilà toi, Twirky et Dimbey m'ont pas rapporté d'catastrophe. J'en déduis qu'tu t'en es bien sorti. Toutes mes félicitations, complimenta Hagrid.

Tenebrus poussa un petit cri fier et se redressa de toute sa hauteur, courbant l'encolure pour se montrer à son avantage. Le demi-géant eut un petit rire avant de s'asseoir sur le banc à côté de lui. Crockdur posa son menton sur ses genoux et Tenebrus sur son épaule. Hagrid les caressa. Il parut hésiter et se mit à parler très sérieusement, regardant le Sombral dans les yeux.

\- Ta mère serait fier de voir qu't'es bien parti pour prend' sa place de meneuse quand t'auras l'âge dans quelques années. Ah, perdre une mère... Je sais c'que c'est de grandir orphelin. La mienne nous a abandonnés, mon p'tit papa et moi quand j'avais trois ans. J'me rappelle pas d'elle donc elle me manque pas tant qu'ça. Mais mon père... Il est mort, j'étais en deuxième année. C'est à cause de sa mort que j'peux vous voir, vous les Sombrals. Il m'avait élevé seul, courageux bonhomme. Elever un demi-géant, dans c'monde pas tellement tolérant à propos des géants, c'tait pas évident. J'pense encore à lui souvent. Il me manque.

Sa voix se brisa. Il se moucha bruyamment. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Tenebrus et Crockdur se blottirent contre lui autant pour réconforter Hagrid qu'eux-mêmes. Quand il eut repris une certaine contenance, il continua :

\- Ça me fait penser à un pauv' petit qui vient d'rentrer en première année. Harry Potter. Perdu ses parents quand il avait un an. Elevé par des moldus qui lui donnaient même pas d'quoi manger à sa faim... On devrait pas avoir à grandir sans l'amour d'une famille. On a d'la chance finalement Tenebrus, nous deux. On est orphelins mais à Poudlard, on a trouvé une aut' famille et on est aimés, malgré tout. J'dirais que c'est ça, la vraie Magie.

* * *

Notes :

Oxomo : déesse aztèque de la nuit

* * *

 _Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis** ! A très bientôt pour la suite._


	4. Et dans la Nuit, il revint

Voici le quatrième et normalement avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire. **Bonne lecture :)**

Merci à **titietrominet27** pour son soutien !

Merci **Littlesis** pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir que mon histoire te plaise. Cette fic me dépasse un peu et sera à peu près deux fois plus longue que prévu initialement, je n'ai pas prévu de donner beaucoup de place à Harry (j'espère que ça ne te rend pas trop triste !). J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même ;)

* * *

 **CE QUE PHILOTES FIT**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 – Et dans la Nuit, il revint**

* * *

Tenebrus était inquiet. Depuis des mois. Des mois interminables. Et il s'en voulait énormément. Il n'avait pas été très agréable vis-à-vis de Hagrid ces trois dernières années. D'abord, il s'était senti abandonné quand le demi-géant avait soudainement disparu une longue période.

Celui-ci lui avait expliqué en rentrant qu'il avait été emprisonné à tort à Azkaban et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir ses protégés, le Ministre en personne était venu l'arracher à sa cabane une nuit. Mais Tenebrus lui en avait voulu.

Ensuite, Hagrid avait commencé à donner des cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Ces cours lui prenaient beaucoup de temps et l'éloignaient de la colonie, avec laquelle il passait des moments de plus en plus courts. Et Tenebrus lui en avait voulu.

Enfin, l'année précédente s'était ajouté aux cours un groupe d'Abraxans français prétentieux à souhait et beaucoup plus grands que lui. Hagrid avait alors passé le plus clair de son temps à courir de la réserve de Wisky Pur Feu de Mrs Rosmerta à Pré-au-Lard, à l'écurie des Abraxans, de sa cabane pour donner ses cours à la Grande Salle pour prendre ses repas. Sans parler des Scroutts à Pétard qui étaient devenus particulièrement dangereux. Il n'avait plus eu de temps pour les Sombrals. Et Tenebrus lui en avait voulu.

Mais ce jour-là, Tenebrus était rongé par la culpabilité. Il ne dormait presque plus, s'affaiblissait peu à peu, tout comme sa magie. Il volait de moins en moins, sauf quand il décidait sur un coup de tête de survoler le pays entier pour essayer de repérer Hagrid. Crockdur était dans le même état. Heureusement qu'il était là. Tenebrus se sentait compris à ses côtés et les rares moments où il parvenait à s'endormir étaient ceux pendant lesquels il s'allongeait de tout son long, Crockdur blotti contre lui. Le pauvre chien vivait désormais avec le troupeau de Sombrals et chassait avec eux les maigres proies présentes dans la Forêt. Lapins, renards et quelques oiseaux. Parfois Crockdur réussissait à attraper des poissons dans les ruisseaux. Sans Hagrid pour leur emmener des pièces de bœuf, la nourriture était bien fade et plus rien ne venait égailler le quotidien.

Le demi-géant n'avait pas été présent non plus le jour de la rentrée et les elfes s'étaient occupés d'équiper les Sombrals afin qu'ils puissent aller chercher les élèves à la gare. Ils étaient compétents mais n'avaient pas la tendresse de Hagrid à leur égard.

Cependant, son absence ne suffisait pas à expliquer l'atmosphère angoissante qui régnait dans la Forêt depuis le mois de juin. Tenebrus, comme les autres Sombrals, était très sensible à la Magie Noire et il discernait parfaitement sa présence. Il apercevait régulièrement des créatures monstrueuses lors de ses voyages à la recherche de Hagrid. Après ces rencontres, il pensait plus souvent que d'habitude au terrible moment où il avait appris la mort de sa mère. Et le rythme de croissance des branches du Frêne du Passage augmentait à vue d'œil.

L'anxiété montait. L'appréhension grandissait. Le temps du bonheur semblait révolu.

Et dans la nuit obscure, Tenebrus et Crockdur n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes.

* * *

La lune était pleine cette nuit-là. Tenebrus veillait sur le sommeil de Crockdur et regardait les étoiles. Pour une fois, tout semblait paisible. Un vent délicat venait soulever doucement les branches des arbres. Des blaireaux passaient tranquillement à proximité. Des crapauds coassaient presque harmonieusement. Le Sombral commençait à somnoler. Ses paupières se faisaient lourdes… Très lourdes…

Il s'endormait à peine quand soudain, des nuées d'oiseaux s'élevèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes, ils entendirent de nombreux petits mammifères détaler à toute allure, tous dans la même direction. Et un énorme grognement guttural s'éleva plus loin. La panique commença à gagner la colonie mais Tenebrus les incita à garder leur calme. Après tout, ils savaient tous voler et pourraient fuir rapidement en cas de danger. En attendant, il était inutile de se faire repérer en se dispersant en tous sens. Il se mit à renifler, bientôt rejoint par Crockdur qui venait d'émerger. Il avait vraiment le sommeil lourd.

Il commença à analyser les odeurs. Les odeurs de la Forêt étaient toutes là. Une odeur totalement inconnue et très forte en masquait une autre, vaguement familière. Il inspira plus fort. Une pointe de sueur. Crockdur se mit à aboyer. Une touche d'eau de cologne. Le chien s'était mis à remuer la queue et à lui tourner autour. Un peu de cire de coiffage. Hagrid. Il était de retour.

Tenebrus rassura ses congénères, consulta le molosse du regard et les deux créatures s'élancèrent en direction de leur ami, non sans trébucher tous les dix mètres dans la précipitation. Tenebrus aperçut enfin le demi-géant entre deux branches. Avec Crockdur, ils ralentirent afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège. Tenebrus tendit la tête derrière un arbre et il vit son ami. Il semblait en bonne santé et libre de ses mouvements. Le Sombral tourna la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il eut un mouvement de recul, alors que Crockdur ne savait plus où donner de la tête, la queue remuant entre les pattes arrières.

A quelques mètres de Hagrid se trouvait un Géant. Il était immense. Il se tenait voûté pour éviter de rester coincé entre les branches mais était malgré tout deux fois plus grand que Hagrid. Il sentait très fort la mousse, la terre et les champignons. Cette créature était terrifiante. Crockdur lança un aboiement. Le colosse tourna sa grosse tête vers lui, tendit la main et courut vers eux. L'affolement les saisit. Ils se mirent à reculer aussi vite que possible mais Tenebrus buta sur Crockdur, les faisant tomber. Tenebrus fut certain qu'il allait rejoindre Nyx en cet instant. Il croisa le regard de Hagrid puis ferma les yeux.

Boum ! Le sol vibra un instant. Ça n'avait pas été si douloureux que ça finalement. Tenebrus ouvrit les yeux, persuadé de n'être plus du monde matériel. Il tourna la tête et vit le Géant étendu de tout son long, le poing à quelques centimètres du crâne de Crockdur. Ouf ! Ils étaient en vie.

\- Graup ! Pas gentil ! Si j't'avais pas attaché à cet arbre, tu les aurais tués ! s'écria Hagrid. Oh, vous m'avez tant manqué tous les deux, murmura-t-il en se jetant sur le chien et le Sombral, encore un peu sonnés.

Il les prit dans ses bras et les serra contre lui avec une force herculéenne. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues balafrées et velues. Tenebrus et Crockdur n'y croyaient plus, et voilà qu'Hagrid était enfin là et les enlaçait. Ils ressentirent une joie et un soulagement incommensurables.

* * *

Hagrid était assis sur le banc, près de sa cabane, le menton de Crockdur sur les genoux et celui de Tenebrus sur l'épaule. Il avait pris le temps d'attacher correctement le Géant, de lui donner un peu à manger, un petit rien du tout, juste une petite biche pour une petite collation, de lui expliquer qu'il ne devait pas bouger et le trio s'était dirigé vers le Parc.

\- J'suis content d'être rentré ! J'suis désolé d'vous avoir inquiétés mais pas pu vous dire que j'partais, pas eu l'temps. Dumbledore voulait qu'on parte tout d'suite avec Olympe, raconta-t-il. J'vous ai pas dit mais vous avez dû l'sentir dans la Forêt. Un Mage Noir est rev'nu à la vie au mois de juin. Ça m'fait froid dans l'dos rien qu'd'y penser. J'vais vous expliquer un peu, z'êtes trop jeunes pour avoir connu tout ça. Y a des années, un Mage-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a commencé à faire régner la terreur. Il en avait après les moldus, les nés d'moldus et les sangs-mêlés. Ils auraient volé leur magie à des sorciers, qu'il disait.

« Un jour, s'est attaqué à c'pauv' Harry et à ses parents. Lily et James sont morts mais le p'tit a survécu. Ça a détruit l'Mage mais pas définitiv'ment. L'est revenu au début d'l'été. Sauf que l'seul témoin est le p'tit et que le Ministre veut pas l'croire. Du coup Dumbledore essaie d'organiser la résistance pour pas s'laisser prendre de vitesse par les Mangemorts, les partisans du bonhomme. C'est pour ça qu'on est allés avec Olympe trouver les Géants, essayer d'les avoir dans notre camp. Ça s'est pas très bien passé mais j'ai r'trouvé mon petit frère. Enfin demi-frère. Malheureusement, j'ai appris qu'ma mère était morte alors ce p'tit est la seule famille qui m'reste, j'allais pas le laisser là-bas, ils passaient leur temps à s'entretuer. »

Tenebrus comprenait très bien ce qu'il ressentait. Il frotta son chanfrein sur la barbe drue de Hagrid et Crockdur lécha son autre joue avec joie. Ils étaient heureux de le retrouver. Grâce à lui, ils étaient sûrs que la Forêt retrouverait un peu de sa quiétude, malgré la terreur qui menaçait. Tenebrus se promit que lorsqu'il deviendrait le leader de la colonie au mois d'avril à l'occasion de son douzième anniversaire, il ferait tout son possible pour aider Hagrid et ses alliés à combattre la Magie Noire. Une Magie qui ne provoquait que malheur et disparition de ceux qu'on aimait ne devait pas exister. Il leva le nez vers le ciel, s'envola et lança un cri terrifiant, comme une promesse.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour cette fois ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. A très bientôt pour la fin, qui arrivera cette semaine :D_


	5. Guerre et Paix

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de l'histoire de Tenebrus et Hagrid. Cette fiction a fini par être un peu plus longue que prévu mais c'est pas grave. **Bonne lecture :)**

Merci à **titietrominet27** pour ses corrections. Je sais que tu m'adores pour ce chapitre ;)

* * *

 **CE QUE PHILOTES FIT**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 – « Guerre et paix »**

* * *

Poudlard portait un magnifique manteau blanc, lui donnant un air paisible, malgré la menace permanente. Tenebrus avait repris quelques forces depuis le retour de Hagrid et quand il volait au-dessus de la Forêt, il pouvait voir des élèves s'affronter dans de grandes batailles de boules de neige ou encore tenter de se frayer un chemin jusqu'aux serres. Tenebrus s'amusait des diverses techniques utilisées par les jeunes gens : porter des raquettes pour marcher au-dessus de la neige, la faire fondre sur leur chemin ou encore foncer au milieu comme un bulldozer et se sécher d'un coup de baguette en arrivant à destination.

Tenebrus avait toujours trouvé la neige magnifique mais il n'était pas très doué pour les atterrissages sur glace. Particulièrement en pente. Ses dérapages non contrôlés se soldaient le plus souvent par des chutes et des glissades sur le ventre, jambes écartées. Il s'attirait les moqueries de ses congénères et les glapissements inquiets de Crockdur, qui essayait toujours tant bien que mal de l'empêcher de dériver plus loin en tentant d'attraper sa queue pendant que le Sombral battait des ailes désespérément. Ces moments se terminaient tous sans exception par un sublime roulé-boulé, les laissant couverts de poudreuse des pieds à la tête et à bout de souffle. Hagrid, généralement alerté par les aboiements de Crockdur, assistait à la scène, hilare, et allait les aider à se relever.

Un jour, après une énième cascade, le demi-géant leur demanda de les accompagner à sa cabane. Il profita de l'occasion pour sécher Crockdur avec une serviette rêche et pour se servir un Whisky Pur Feu chaud. « Pas comme la Bièraubeurre, avec ça j'ai chaud pour la journée ! » dit-il. Une fois tout le monde réchauffé, il s'adressa à Tenebrus.

\- Pour mes cours, j'voudrais bien parler d'vous à mes élèves de cinquième année. Soupire si t'es d'accord. Sinon, un salto arrière. J'vous emmènerai un bon morceau d'vache.

Tenebrus soupira en secouant doucement la tête, amusé par son ami et heureux de lui rendre service. Hagrid ne le savait pas, mais Tenebrus s'était entraîné à faire des saltos. En volant, certes. Mais quand même.

* * *

La colonie était réfugiée à l'abri du vent et de la neige dans des zones très denses de la Forêt. Ils avaient rendez-vous non loin de là pour le début du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Tenebrus entendit des voix inconnues au loin. Probablement des élèves. La plupart des Sombrals levèrent le nez de leurs occupations respectives, attentifs. Tenebrus tendit la tête, souleva la lèvre supérieure et saisit une délicate fragrance. Hum, ça changerait du lapin !

Un cri perçant retentit. Le Sombral se tourna vers les autres, couina pour leur indiquer de le suivre et ils s'avancèrent vers l'origine de la voix familière et de l'odeur alléchante. Un deuxième cri se fit entendre. A ce moment-là, Tenebrus aperçut Hagrid et ses élèves entre deux branches et s'avança prudemment. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant d'êtres humains d'un coup mais il avait une confiance aveugle en son ami. Et son estomac, qui gargouillait méchamment, l'aidait à rassembler son courage. Il réduisit alors en quelques secondes la distance qui le séparait de la demi-carcasse de vache et se mit à manger, ses congénères le rejoignant petit à petit.

Il ne se préoccupait pas tellement des élèves et des explications du demi-géant, trop absorbé par sa dégustation, mais il avait remarqué que seuls quelques uns d'entre eux l'avaient regardé. Les autres tournaient la tête en tous sens depuis le début. Il fut gêné par des toussotements répétés et tourna les yeux vers la source de ce désagrément. Une minuscule bonne femme vêtue de vert venait de débarquer et cette apparition soudaine sembla perturber grandement Hagrid, qui s'exprimait d'une manière vraiment étrange. Hum, cette viande était vraiment succulente.

Tenebrus nota du coin de l'œil un garçon brun chétif qui ne dégageait aucune confiance en lui mais une aura de magie très puissante. C'était un phénomène impressionnant. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans les diligences. Cela dit, Tenebrus tirant la première de la file, il ne voyait qu'une portion infime des élèves à chaque rentrée. La harpie partit enfin, sous le regard courroucé du jeune garçon et de ceux qui paraissaient être ses amis. Le jeune humain caressa subrepticement Tenebrus, un mélange de fascination et d'appréhension se lisant sur son visage.

Quand la carcasse ne fut plus qu'un tas d'os, les élèves repartirent et le Sombral suivit du regard ce petit sorcier. Hagrid s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- C'est le p'tit Harry. C'lui qui a perdu ses parents, comme nous. Un bon p'tit gars avec un grand cœur. Pas facile cette année pour lui. A cause de cette Ombrage, grande inquisi-machin. Si y avait pas Ron et Hermione, j'sais pas où il en serait.

* * *

Ils venaient d'atterrir en plein Londres. En plein Londres ! Il n'y croyait pas. Cette ville était agitée, bruyante et sentait vraiment très mauvais. Oxomo repéra une poubelle dans laquelle un grand cône de viande de mouton avait été jeté. Vraiment pas mauvais. Parfait pour se remettre de ce petit voyage surprise. Ce Harry et ses amis étaient vraiment étranges. Mais le petit était très à l'aise dans les airs. Il aurait fait un très bon Sombral, se dit le jeune leader du troupeau.

* * *

Une voix glaciale avait retenti dans les airs. Terrifiante. Menaçant l'école et ses élèves. Hagrid avait débarqué au milieu de la colonie, l'air affolé, Crockdur sur les talons.

\- On a b'soin d'vous. Vous-Savez-Qui va attaquer si on lui rend pas l'petit et c'est hors de question. Va falloir s'battre. Z'êtes prêts à nous aider ? D'après Dumbledore, y aurait des Géants dans le lot et l'plus efficace pour les attaquer, c'est par les airs. J'peux compter sur vous ?

Tenebrus lança un cri puissant et déterminé, bientôt suivi par ses congénères. Crockdur se mit à hurler à la mort. Ils se battraient. Contre la Terreur. Contre ces abominations à l'encontre de la Magie qui Fait. Contre celle qui Défait. Pour Hagrid.

\- J'savais qu'vous seriez d'accord.

Il se jeta sur Tenebrus et enserra son encolure de ses bras immenses, le soulevant presque du sol. Comme un adieu. Le Sombral sentit tout l'amour que le demi-géant lui portait. Il laissa sa magie l'envahir afin d'en transmettre à Hagrid. Les yeux de ce dernier étaient rouges et humides. Il était heureux de l'avoir comme ami. Crockdur vint se frotter entre leurs jambes, inquiet, il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se jouait ce soir-là mais sentait que l'atmosphère était lourde. Quelque chose n'allait pas et il ferait tout pour faire en sorte que Hagrid et Tenebrus aillent bien.

Le sol se mit à trembler au rythme des pas de Graup, qui approchait, près à combattre également aux côtés de son frère. Contre le peuple qui l'avait élevé mais ne l'avait jamais aimé parce qu'il était trop petit. L'ironie du sort quand on est un Géant. Graup prit Crockdur sous son bras droit et se dirigea vers le Château en grognant, abattant les arbres qui l'empêchaient de progresser d'un revers de poing.

\- Il est temps pour nous d'y'aller. Vous pourrez décoller quand vous entendrez la voix à nouveau, dit Hagrid. Je vous aime…

Sa voix se brisa. Il se tut pour ne pas pleurer. Se retourna. Il se mit à marcher en reniflant si faiblement que seul Tenebrus l'entendit. Il ne fallait pas flancher. Le temps était à la Guerre. Au courage. Surtout ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur de perdre les siens. Par la peur de mourir. Par la peur de voir le monde tel qu'on le connaît réduit au chaos par un fou furieux. Se battre d'abord. Réfléchir ensuite. Si on était encore ici pour le faire.

* * *

La voix s'était fait entendre à nouveau. Tenebrus s'était envolé avec les membres de la colonie assez vieux pour participer à la bataille. Ils planaient au-dessus de la Forêt à une vitesse folle et aperçurent bientôt les lieux de l'affrontement. Les sorts fusaient. Des cris déchirants s'élevaient, humains, elfes, Géants, loups-garous, Détraqueurs. Des corps s'agitaient, se blessaient et mouraient dans un fracas épouvantable. Des âmes se brisaient. La magie souffrait.

Les centaures attendaient à la lisière du Parc, arcs bandés. Lorsque les Géants furent bien en vue, ils décochèrent une première série de flèches et les Sombrals se jetèrent sur les gigantesques assaillants. Ils montaient d'abord dans les airs avant de redescendre en piquet, ailes le long du corps, prenant garde à éviter les coups de marteaux, de haches et de faux, que les Géants faisaient tourbillonner au-dessus de leurs têtes avant des les abattre sur eux ou sur des adversaires au sol.

Les Sombrals fonçaient à plusieurs, assommant et fracassant des crânes. Sous les chocs, certains Géants trébuchaient par-dessus le parapet du pont sur lequel ils se trouvaient. Tenebrus parvint à arracher le fléau d'arme de l'un des monstres. Il s'éloigna rapidement de sa victime, prenant son élan pour tenter de l'abattre. A la limite de son champ de vision, un mouvement vif le déconcentra. Il ralentit un instant. Rien qu'une seconde. Suffisante pour qu'une faux cueille l'un de ses membres antérieurs, juste sous le genou. Une douleur fulgurante s'empara de lui alors qu'il rebondissait sur le parapet puis tombait, de plus en plus vite, tentant de battre des ailes pour ralentir sa chute. Il s'évanouit avant d'atteindre le sol, vingt mètres plus bas.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla, il se trouvait près de la cabane de Hagrid. Il voulut se lever mais son corps n'était pas de cet avis et il laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol. Il était entièrement moulu, comme si une dizaine de Géants l'avaient piétiné. Un vague souvenir lui fit dire que ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une impression. Il regarda un peu autour de lui. Tout était calme. Son antérieur droit était toujours là, enroulé dans un bandage. Le reste de son corps paraissait intact, ce qui était un véritable miracle.

Il entendit la porte de la cabane s'ouvrir derrière lui. Ah ! Crockdur allait lui sauter dessus et Hagrid l'aider à se relever, ils iraient ensuite faire une balade et… Hagrid s'assit près de sa tête. Seul.

\- On a gagné. Harry l'a tué. Tu dors d'puis deux jours.

Deux jours ! Il n'avait même pas pu se réjouir de la victoire avec les autres. Il savait que le petit Harry réussirait, il l'avait tout de suite su en le voyant la première fois. Tenebrus était soulagé. Le monde retrouverait bientôt paix et quiétude. Mais où était Crockdur ? Probablement occupé à mâcher un os quelque part dans le Parc. Il aurait pu rester près de lui quand même, entre amis on se soutient ! Il interrogea Hagrid du regard. Celui-ci comprit la question muette.

\- Mort… Il est mort… Ils l'ont tué…

Hagrid s'écroula sur Tenebrus, secoué de sanglots. Le Sombral ne pouvait pas y croire. Ce chien était beaucoup trop résistant, trop gentil, trop aimant, trop pur pour avoir été tué. Lui qui avait toujours été là quand Hagrid était loin. Qui ne s'était jamais moqué de lui quand il provoquait une catastrophe de plus. Qui avait toujours essayé de le rattraper dans ses chutes. Avec lequel il avait partagé tant de bons morceaux de viande. C'était fini. Comme ça.

Unis dans leur souffrance, les vivants pleurèrent le mort, qui avait quitté la Terre pour rejoindre les constellations, auprès de Nyx et des autres, si nombreux, qui avaient perdu la vie dans la bataille.

* * *

Tenebrus n'avait jamais pu remarcher de manière fluide. Il boitait terriblement depuis près de trente ans désormais. Alors la plupart du temps, il préférait se déplacer par la voie des airs.

C'était la rentrée et depuis l'évènement que l'on nommerait par la suite la Bataille de Poudlard, il n'avait plus été en mesure de faire partie du convoi de diligence. C'est ainsi que chaque année, il survolait la gare et le chemin menant au Château, accompagnant tout de même les élèves et les protégeant sans qu'ils ne le sachent.

« Les Première Année, en rang devant moi » s'éleva une voix aiguë. Les plus jeunes sorciers s'alignèrent devant une femme blonde. Ceux-là étaient trop jeunes pour avoir connu le demi-géant. Trop jeunes pour avoir connu la Mort. Ils ne voyaient pas Tenebrus les surplomber.

Depuis maintenant sept ans, Hagrid n'était plus là pour la rentrée. Il n'était plus là du tout. Il était dans sa branche du Frêne du Passage. Il était dans le ciel, brillant parmi les autres. Il était dans le cœur de tous les êtres humains et de toutes les créatures magiques qui l'avaient connu. Il était dans chaque arbre, chaque pierre, chaque brin d'herbe de cette école, l'école qui l'avait vu grandir, combattre, vieillir puis mourir, heureux. Il était dans le cœur de Tenebrus, tout comme Crockdur.

Et comme chaque année depuis qu'il était parti, Tenebrus planait au-dessus de la marée joyeuse des élèves, espérant apercevoir la haute silhouette qu'il savait disparue à tout jamais.

Et comme chaque année depuis qu'il était parti, Tenebrus avait mal.

Et comme chaque année depuis qu'il était parti, au moment où tous les élèves furent descendus du train, Tenebrus poussa un cri. Un cri déchirant de douleur et d'amour.

C'est à cette époque qu'une nouvelle légende prit naissance à Poudlard. Celle d'un esprit qui aurait perdu son âme-sœur.

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette histoire. J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette histoire et j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lire. Ce chapitre vous aura peut-être semblé un peu expéditif mais je voulais garder du rythme et ne pas faire de chapitre supplémentaire._

 _ **N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ou juste un petit coucou**. A bientôt !_


End file.
